


If You Were Church (I'd Get On My Knees)

by Anonymous



Category: Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart's a little shit and Kon lets him know, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinks, Listening Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, brat bottom bart, consensual punishment, it's just porn ok, no beta we die like jason todd, punishment kink, superhearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bart Allen was a little shit.Conner knew this, back when they started dating, months ago.He was aware of this fact, but he was not aware of just how much of a little shit Bart was.He was going to leave this League meeting, he was going to go find the little red headed horny shit, and he was going to absolutely destroy his ass.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	If You Were Church (I'd Get On My Knees)

Bart Allen was a little shit.

Conner knew this, back when they started dating, months ago. 

He was _aware_ of this fact, but he was not aware of just _how much_ of a little shit Bart was.

Conner was sitting in on a league meeting with Clark, because he had been part of the mission that was causing the league meeting. It was all business-y and professional. He was sitting there, minding his own business, when he noticed Bart's heart rate going up. Kon liked to keep an ear out for Bart, make sure he was safe, and then he could hear if Bart was calling for him. He did this with Tim too, but not nearly as much as he did with his boyfriend. Now this wasn't a particularly unusual thing for the speedster, his heart rate usually went up when he was running, or when he got excited, which was, admittedly, pretty frequently. 

But then his phone started ringing. 

Clark cut him a quick glare, and Kon quickly fetched the device from his jacket pocket, seeing that it was Bart calling him. He hesitated a moment before silencing it and instead sending a text.

_I'm in a league meeting. What do you need?_

The response was instant, and confusing.

_Are you listening to me?_

Conner frowned, glancing up at Clark quickly before responding.

_No? Why?_

It was an unspoken thing, what Conner did with his friends. He didn't like mentioning it because he didn't want them to feel like he was monitoring or spying on them, but he knew that they knew. He had promised Tim in the past that he didn't intentionally listen in on conversations. Bart didn't seem to care.

_Listen to me._

"Conner."

Conner jolted slightly, looking up to Clark.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Let me just-"

_Bart, I'm in a meeting. You know, with Batman, and Superman, and Wonder Woman?_

_You're gonna miss out then._

Kon stared at his phone before silencing it and shoving it in his pocket. He didn't even last a minute before his curiosity won him over.

It wasn't hard to find Bart, even among all the chaos and noise of the world. It wasn't hard to find him and focus in on him. His attention half split between finding Bart and listening to Clark talk.

It was the soft squelching that got him first. 

It occurred to him within seconds what he was listening to, and he could only pray his face wasn't turning bright red.

Bart was jacking himself off, and had intentionally called Kon's full attention to it.

It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. But usually, both parties were alone, at home. Bart knew Kon was in a meeting. Bart knew Kon wouldn't be able to do anything but listen, because he knows Kon. And he knows Kon won't be able to stop now that he's realized. Bart was such a little shit.

_"Oh god, Kon."_

Lord give him strength. 

_"Kon. Conner. I wish this was you, that you were here with your big hands. You would stroke me like- hnng."_

Bart's voice was muffled by something as he moaned. Probably a pillow. Kon had blanked out at the table. He had no idea what Clark was saying anymore, hell he couldn't even really see what he was looking at. Because he could _see_ Bart. He knew what Bart would look like, right now. Had seen Bart jerking off enough to know. He could envision Bart, and it was both amazing and the worst thing ever.

_"Fuck, I miss you, Kon. I need you."_

These pants were not meant for getting hard in, Kon had literally no way to hide an erection in this uniform. He was going to fucking die of embarrassment. Clark probably already knew. Bruce would know. Who knew who else knew or would figure it out.

Bart was making these little obscene noises, moans and pants, mumbling out Kon's name and other curses.

_"You'd make me go slow, so slow that I'd be begging and sobbing for more. And you'd-"_

A rough moan broke off Bart's next words and Kon's hands clenched under the table. Bart hated it when Kon made him slow down, but hated it in the way that Kon knew meant he loved it. He could string Bart along for what would feel like forever for the speedster, keeping him on the edge until he gave Bart the release he needed.

_"God, I need you. I need your hands, and your dick, I wanna choke on your dick."_

Kon was seconds away. Seconds away from losing it. His slight control over his body was slipping from his fingers. Because the vision of Bart, on his knees, Kon's dick in his mouth, down his throat…. Well that thought was going to kill him.

_"Fuck- fuck, Kon. Oh god-"_

Bart was close, Kon could tell by the pitch of his voice, by the speeding up of his hand. Bart could never make himself go slow, unless Kon was there ordering him too.

Kon was biting his tongue, nearly burning holes in the poor table, his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair like he was going to break them. He was going to leave this meeting, he was going to go find Bart, and he was going to _destroy_ his ass.

There were a few more swears that fell from Bart's mouth and then he was whimpering as he came. Kon could hear it and he almost jumped up and left.

"Superboy?" 

"Conner?" A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Conner jolted fairly dramatically.

He looked up and met eyes with Clark, and watched the man's eyebrows furrow, then his eyes go wide. If Kon's face wasn't already red, it certainly went bright red then. Yup this is when he died.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked softly.

Kon's tongue felt thick in his mouth. He looked up at the woman and could only nod. 

"Yeah, we're okay," Clark said for him.

Conner met eyes with Tim, who was sat beside Bruce, his eyes narrowed at Kon. Kon just looked back down at the table, trying to remember how to function properly. Don't focus back in on Bart. Don't do it.

"Anyway, Superboy, we were asking what you found when you were infiltrating the facility."

"Oh. Right. . . " Conner cleared his throat and shrugged off his jacket, setting it in his lap. "Well, I discovered what Red Robin identified to be labs for metahuman testing, they appeared to be taking normal humans and chemically converting them into metahumans. Their survival rates were. . . Extremely low. But there was one who managed to survive. She was extremely unstable, and had powers that seemed to mainly revolve around fire. In the end she caused an explosion and I barely managed to get the team out alive."

Tim started rambling off some more science-y stuff, but Kon zoned out through most of that. Clark leaned over to whisper quietly to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What happened?"

Kon squirmed in his seat, fussing with his jacket. If God could just hit him with a lightning bolt right now that'd be great.

"Yeah I'm fine, Clark."

Please stop asking questions.

Clark narrowed his eyes, but looked away as Bruce asked him a question. Attention diverted off of Kon, so he pulled out his phone.

_I hate you_

_:P_

_Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it._

_I'M WITH THE LEAGUE_

_Come punish me then-_

_Oh you little shit._

The meeting took another hour, and after a long uncomfortable time, and a lot of very mood killing thoughts, Kon was able to calm himself down enough that he actually appeared normal. They were dismissed, and he casually stood, threw his jacket on and headed for the doors. He wasn't very surprised to find Tim following him.

"So what happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got all far away and glassy eyed and your face went red."

"Oh. Huh."

". . . Bart was doing something wasn't he?"

Kon snapped his eyes up to Tim, who shrugged.

"Listen, I know you. He was probably jerking off and got you to listen?"

". . . How do you know that."

"Ah! I was right!" Tim grinned. "Like I said. I know you. So frankly I'm impressed you didn't get up and leave."

"Yeah, well, I'm going now."

"Have fun~" Tim called, waving him off.

Kon didn't even say goodbye to Clark. He trusted Tim to make up a lie. He just left the watchtower and then started heading towards Central City, following Bart's heartbeat. He was at home. And luckily, it appeared that no one else was home. Kon just let himself in (TTK baby), and then headed to Bart's room. He barely knocked before letting himself in.

"There you are."

Kon looked up to find Bart laying on his bed, still naked, looking at his phone as he laid on his stomach. Kon just closed the door behind him and stared at Bart for a bit. It smelled like sex and sweat in his room, and Kon could guarantee that smell was only going to get worse.

"So, how was your meeting?" Bart asked with a smirk, setting his phone aside.

Kon started walking forwards, dumping his jacket on the ground as he approached. Bart rolled onto his back, reaching up and grabbing Kon's shoulders as he leaned down. Kon stayed just a few inches away from kissing him, glaring down at the smaller man.

"You're a little pain in my ass."

"Hmm, am I?"

Kon grabbed Bart by the arms and heaved him up, easily pulling him up and then plopping him down on the ground.

"Hey!" Bart protested, glaring up at him from where he had fallen on his ass.

"Boots," Kon ordered, pointing before starting to undo his gloves.

Bart glared and didn't move. Kon scowled and reached down, grabbing his hair tightly. 

"Didn't I tell you to do something? Or do I need to remind you?"

Kon edged his foot towards Bart, bumping his knee then starting to lift it.

"No sir," Bart breathed out, blindly reaching for Kon's leg until his hair was released.

While Bart quickly untied and removed his boots, Kon focused on pulling off his gloves, followed by his uniform, peeling off his shirt. He was starting to throw it when he realized Bart had stood.

"Excuse you," he said, stopping, half undressed.

"What?"

"Get down."

He pointed at the ground.

"Why?"

Kon's eyebrow arched. Bart stared at him for a moment before submitting and getting down on his knees.

"Belts."

Bart accepted this order, starting to undo Conner's belts, starting with the ones at his hips, and then slowly sliding his hands down to the one on his thigh, then leaning in to pull it off with his mouth. Kon just watched him, waiting for the moment the belt was off.

"Pants. Now."

Bart scrambled to obey, unbuttoning and then pulling Conner's pants down, pulling them and his socks off and tossing them behind him. Kon didn't even wait, just grabbed Bart's head and shoved his face into his crotch. Bart gave a muffled cry, before eagerly mouthing at Kon's dick, trying to get at it through the fabric of his briefs. 

"You're a bad boy, you know that, don't you," Kon hissed, "I could've gotten in so much trouble because of you."

Bart couldn't answer, due to his current task, his hands were barely touching Kon's knees.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for weeks."

Bart whimpered, his head was tilted to fit around his shaft. His mouth was so warm and wet, even blocked by Kon's underwear. The moment Kon relaxed his grip on Bart's head, he looked up, golden eyes big, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Kon, please," he whimpered out, squeezing his knees a little.

Fuck, Kon should not be buckling right now. He was supposed to be punishing Bart, after all.

"Take them off."

Bart blurred slightly, and then Kon's underwear was pooled around his feet. Kon sat down on the bed and pulled Bart in, pushing his face down. Bart eagerly obliged, licking along Kon's hard dick, over the tip, and then against the veins on the bottom side. Kon gave a low groan, pulling on Bart's hair, pulling him back.

"Wha?" Bart's eyes shot up at him.

"I'm gonna cum all over your face, in those pretty eyelashes, on your pretty freckles, on that filthy mouth."

Another whimper from Bart, and his eyelids fluttered shut. Kon pulled him closer again, rubbing Bart's face against his dick, never letting him catch it in his mouth, despite his best attempts. Then he reached a hand down, grabbing Bart's jaw and pulling it open. Bart let him, going slack jaw and relaxed. Kon pulled his mouth down around his cock, and Bart eagerly took it in, but didn't do anything other than letting it rest on his tongue and fill his mouth.

"God, that's good, you can be a good boy, you know that? You be good for me and maybe I'll be a little nicer."

Bart just batted his eyelashes up at Kon, unable to say anything. Kon slowly started moving Bart's head, feeling the warm heat of his mouth sliding over his cock. Bart seemed to hesitate before sucking lightly, and Kon took a shuddering breath, letting Bart go just enough that he could control his own actions, but his hands were still tightly gripping the long ginger locks. Bart knew exactly how to work Kon, where to run his tongue, how hard to suck.

"Bart," Kon warned, hands clenching in Bart's hair.

He felt Bart dragging in a huge breath through his nose, chest expanding from where it was pressed against Kon's legs. He pulled hard, pushing his dick down Bart's throat. Bart gagged, hands suddenly tightly gripping Kon's ankles, squeezing as his eyes opened wide, shooting up to Kon. He looked slightly panicked, but Kon just groaned in pleasure as he felt Bart's throat constricting around his dick.

"Just take it, Bart. You wanted to choke on my cock, you _asked for this,"_ Kon reminded, holding Bart in place.

There was a pause and then Bart relaxed, like actually physically relaxed, body melting into Kon a bit, eyes squeezing close. He was still gagging slightly, but not nearly as much. Kon raised an eyebrow for a moment, waiting. After a moment (much longer then Kon thought he could've last) his eyes opened, tears forming and running down his cheeks. Kon smirked lightly, gently wiping the tears away with one hand

"Pretty boy," he murmured.

Then he let go. Bart pulled off and away, leaning to the side and retching a few times before just taking shaky breaths, bracing on Kon's knees. A spike of fear went through him.

"Hey, Bart, are you okay?"

Bart nodded, then turned, not even speaking before taking Kon's dick back into his mouth, sucking a little hard, gently dragging his teeth along it. Kon gasped in pleasure, leaning back on his elbows. It didn't take him much longer before he was coming, spilling all over Bart's face, despite his desperate attempts to swallow as much as possible.

"Fuck," Bart moaned after, reaching up a hand to wipe his eyes.

Kon was breathing heavy, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he drifted a bit. 

"God if I had known _this_ was gonna happen, I would have done this week's ago," Bart said, wiping his face on what might have been an old shirt before climbing up onto the bed, sitting on Kon's stomach.

His voice already sounded wrecked, and Kon wasn't even done with him.

"Do you need some water?" Bart asked, poking Kon's face.

"Shut up, brat, and give me a second."

Bart hummed, letting his hands splay out over Kon's huge pecs. After a moment he slid to the side and laid on his back next to Kon on the bed.

"Did you-" Kon sat up, looking over at him.

"Oh please," Bart huffed out, clearing his throat after. He was still very hard, so Kon took that as a no.

Kon scoffed and leaned over, grabbing the waterbottle off the side table and drinking part of it. Then Bart was back, plopping down into his lap. They looked at each other for a moment before Bart leaned in and gently kissed him. Kon realized that this was actually the first time they had kissed since he gotten there.

"Is your throat okay?" He asked softly, pulling away to gently kiss it.

"Yeah, super healing and all that. It was pretty hot. I love it when you go Dom on me," Bart murmured, playing with Kon's hair.

"Well, we're not done yet."

They weren't, Kon ended up jacking Bart off once, the ginger leaning back against his chest, a whimpering mess as Kon teased and stroked him. Then before Bart had even fully recovered, he had Bart down on his stomach, ass in the air, two fingers working him open. He took his time, spreading the tight ring of muscles, stroking Bart's prostate, using his ttk to push further inside of him. Bart just pressed his face to the bed as he gasped and moaned, pressing back into Kon, whimpering and begging for more.

"You little brat," Kon muttered moving closer and pressing his mouth to Bart's ear. "Do you want more?"

"God, please, please."

Kon pinched Bart's side hard. "Don't say that name. I'm here, I'm the one who's going to fuck your brains out, say my name, not his. I'm god tonight."

Bart gasped, flinching away from Kon's pinch. Kon nibbled at his ear lightly.

"Now were you begging for something?"

Bart let out another whimper, tilting his head back to look at Kon.

"Please, Kon. More. I need more, I need you inside of me. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, and fast, until I'm crying and until I can't do anything but just take it. Please," Bart begged, in one of his most needy and yet sultry voices ever, rocking back onto Kon's fingers.

Kon pushed a third finger into Bart and he gasped, fingers gripping into the bedsheets. Kon finger fucked him for a little bit longer before pulling out his hand, wiping it on the sheets without caring.

"Kon," Bart whimpered, tilting his head back to look at him.

"Just wait."

Kon smacked his ass lightly before reaching for the lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking up his cock. Bart whined in anticipation, rocking his hips, clearly looking for friction but not finding any, as he reached a hand back. Kon smacked it, pushing it back up by his head. 

"No," he corrected, giving Bart's thigh a pinch.

He yelped and shot Kon a glare, but it wasn't very effective, with his huge pupils and slack jaw. Kon sat back to look at Bart's prone body for a moment before moving closer again, lining up and pushing the tip of his cock in. Bart whimpered, face back in the sheets. Kon smirked, waiting, not moving any further. It took Bart a few seconds before he seemed to realize, looking back as he wiggled his hips slightly.

"Konnnn," he whined.

With that, Kon pushed in quickly, all at once, hips slamming into Bart's body. Bart yelped, head shooting up.

Kon grinned, then closed his eyes, letting himself stay fully buried, feeling the heat of Bart's body around his cock, the smaller man's body under him. He bent down and started lightly sucking at Bart's neck, one hand holding him up, the other stroking up and down Bart's body.

"God, you drive me crazy," Kon mumbled, pressing a kiss to skin every other word. "You're a little brat, but fuck, you're so hot. I dream about you, sometimes, dream about you under me, how good you take my cock. How much you like to be filled with me. You could probably fuck yourself on me for hours, couldn't you? Is that what you want? You want to be a cockwarmer for a bit, huh?"

"Kon," Bart whimpered, rocking his hips, grinding back into Kon.

Kon reached down, wrapping a hand around Bart's cock and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Bart gave a strangled noise, body shuddering.

"Did you want something, angel?"

"Ah!" Was Bart's response.

Kon started jacking him off, still fully buried inside of him. Noises fell out of Bart, unashamedly until he was cuming, spilling all over Kon's hand and onto the bedspread. Kon smiled and kissed his shoulder, reaching up and pressing his fingers against Bart's mouth. He started licking at it without question, barely bothering to lift his head. Kon's dick felt like it was pulsing inside of him, his body begging for more, but he wasn't ready to give Bart that satisfaction just yet. He wanted Bart so strung out he was nothing but dead weight, letting Kon fuck him for his own pleasure. And that was a hard threshold to reach. It took patience and work. And Kon was up to the challenge.

Once Bart had cleaned his hand to the best of his abilities, Kon pulled it away, bracing against the bed, gently wiggling his hips to lightly thrust in and out of Bart. He groaned, gripping at the sheets that were going to be absolutely soiled by the end of this. Hell they already were. 

"Kon, baby, please." Bart shot him a desperate look, and Kon had to remind himself of his goal.

Kon just smiled sweetly, and then pulled out, stifling his own groan. Bart whined in protest, but let Kon manhandle him, flipping him onto his back. He started sucking on Bart's nipples, getting him whining and keening from underneath him. Hearing Bart beg never got old. He slowly moved down Bart's body, leaving hickies all over his stomach and chest and hips. Then he reached Bart's cock, lightly licking at the tip.

"Oh fuck-" Bart cut off with a gasp as Kon slid his cock into his mouth.

Bart's hands were suddenly buried in Kon's hair, but he wasn't trying to control or stop Kon, it was more like he just needed something to grip onto. Kon occupied himself in sucking Bart off, nice and slow like he knew Bart despised, but still worked absolute wonders.

"Kon, Kon, please." Bart's voice was getting rougher and rougher the longer they went on, and Kon was loving it.

When Bart finally came, Kon just shamelessly swallowed it all, sucking him off for as long as possible before Bart was pushing at his face, trying to get him off. Kon wasn't cruel, he knew Bart got oversensitive too, so he pulled back, moving up and pulling Bart against his chest, holding him through this brief daze.

Bart was taking longer and longer to come back, which meant his stamina was wearing out, and even his regeneration couldn't keep up if there was no fuel being put in. Aka, if Bart didn't eat soon, he was as screwed as a normal human.

And Kon didn't intend to let him.

"Bart, baby," Kon murmured, right in Bart's ear.

A soft hum was the only response as Bart shoved his face into Kon's neck.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me all of tomorrow. I'm going to fuck you until you can't cum anymore. I'm going to make you ride me until you can't move. And you're going to let me, _aren't you?"_

Bart whimpered, fingers clenching at Kon's arms.

"Yeah, of course you are, because you're a kinky little shit."

Bart looked up at Kon finally, and he looked exhausted, but excited. 

"Lube."

Bart sat up, moving to grab it, putting some in his hand, and jacking Kon off for a moment to make sure his dick was slicked up. Kon pulled on Bart until he was straddling Kon's hips, and the redhead took the hint, sinking down on Kon's dick. Kon groaned slightly, fingers clenched on Bart's hips, holding him in place, moving his hips just slightly. Bart gasped, hands braced against Kon's chest.

"Come on, you little slut," Kon muttered. "Fuck yourself on me, I know you want it. Show me how bad you want it."

Bart just started bouncing, fucking himself on Kon's dick, and Kon made no effort to help, just watched him with a small grin. Bart had already fallen apart, and Kon could see the slight shake in his thighs as he did his best to keep rising and falling, soft gasps coming from him with every drop. With time, his pace slowed dramatically, even while the expression on his face started getting more and more desperate.

"Kon, _please_ ," Bart practically sobbed out. "Please, please I _can't._ "

Kon squeezed his hips, and Bart stopped moving. He was shaking, and Kon was suddenly horrified as he realized he might have taken it too far.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" He asked, reaching up to touch Bart's face."

Bart nodded desperately for a moment, grabbing Kon's hand.

"I just can't. . ."

Kon smiled, reaching up to hold Bart and gently roll them so Bart was on his back, underneath him. He kissed Bart a few times.

"Okay, hold on, baby. Just hold onto me."

It took a bit before Bart was cuming again, all over his stomach this time. Kon wasn't long behind him, and the pleased noise from Bart as Kon's cum filled him was one of the hottest things Kon had heard all night.

"Do you want me to clean you out?" Kon asked, peppering kisses all over Bart's face. 

Bart didn't respond, but wouldn't meet Kon's eyes either, which meant yes. Kon hummed, pulling his dick out now that he had come out of his own bliss, sliding down Bart's body until he had his head between Bart's thighs. He hooked Bart's legs over his back, lifting his ass up a bit with one hand. Bart's hole was red, a bit of semen leaking out, and Kon felt some heat curling in the pit of his stomach again. He didn't know why he loved cleaning Bart out so much, but it was one of his favorite after sex things. Sometimes he could get off on it again. 

He leaned in and gently swiped his tongue over the hole, pushing in between his ass cheeks to get at it. Bart let out a soft whimper, back arching. Kon lapped at his balls for a second before focusing on cleaning Bart out, using his powers and his tongue to pull as much of his own semen into his mouth as possible, Bart continuing to whimper and whine as he worked.

Once he's satisfied, he pulls away, moving up over Bart, pressing their lips together. Bart knowingly opens his mouth, and Kon opens his as well, pushing his semen into Bart's mouth. Bart sucks at his tongue a bit before pulling away, licking his lips.

"You taste so good," Bart murmurs sleepily.

Kon just laughs and falls to the bed beside him, pulling Bart in close.

"God, I need to tease you like that more often," Bart murmured, not even opening his eyes.

"Brat!" Kon huffed out, Bart just chuckled.

Silence stretched between them, and Kon was starting to feel a little gross, laying in soiled sheets and covered in sweat and semen.

"Bart?"

"Hmmm?"

"We needed to change the sheets. And get cleaned up."

Bart hummed again, opening his eyes and looking around.

"Okay maybe we do. This is a little gross."

Kon snorted and lightly nuzzled his hair. They got up to clean up, and the moment Bart stood, Kon watched his legs wobbling underneath him, and he could only grin.

He made Bart weak on his legs. And he was proud to say it.


End file.
